Composite 2hu
Summary The ultimate being, the fusion of every Touhou character has born Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of Tiers ''' '''Name: Composite 2hu (For shorts, because her name is too long to pronounce) Origin: ''Touhou Project duh...' '''Gender: Female, duh...' Age: Everything Classification: The most powerful being in all of fiction and non-fiction Powers and Abilities: Boundary Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation, (To its fullest extent) Magic Manipulation'','' Fire '''Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Nuclear Energy Manipulation, Solar Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sky''' '''Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Instant Destruction, Immortality (All classes), Eternity Manipulation, Fantasy Nature, Insanity Manipulation, Miracles Manipulation, Body Duplication, Plate Manipulation (This is a real thing...), Death Manipulation, Intangibility, Flight (duh), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison''' '''Manipulation, Feeling Manipulation, Vision Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Story Manipulation, Drug Manipulation (I'm being serious), Sealing abilities, Acausality, Timeline Creation/Destruction/Modification, Subconscious Manipulation, Dolls Manipulation Manipulation, Flipping Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Plantlife Manipulation, Invulnerability and Immunity, Distance Manipulation, Mis/Fortune Manipulation, Psychic Abilities, Purify Everything, Teleportation, Interdimensional Travel, Soul ''Manipulation, Jealousy Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Phenomena Manipulation, Sink Boats (Literally), Fear Manipulation, Mind Control, Cut Everything, Stealing Things, Detection, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Shape-shifting, Unidentifiable Manipulation (?), Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Hearing/Vision, Reversed Vocifery, Dream Manipulation, Bullet Hell (Obviously). All of these Abilities have a Tier -100 degree as an absolute minimum Attack Potency: Above the concept of True Infinity+++ Speed: Above Above Above Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Who cares for this category? Striking Strength: Same as AP Durability: Can survive all of the abilities she has, and all kinds of physical and mental damage are totally useles against her, even if they are from tier -100 characters Stamina: Above the concept of the concept of the concept of all of it Range: Everywhere, even real life Standard Equipment: 3rd Eye, 3rd Leg, Hourai Elixir, Shanghai Dolls, Hourai Dolls, Titania Dolls, Goliath Dolls, Pocket Watch, Purification Rod, Mini-Hakkero, Pyonta, Myon, Buddah's Stone Bowl, The Jeweled Branch of Hourai, The Robe of the Fire Rat, The Dragon's Necklace, The Swallow Cowrie Shell, Magic Books, Gaps, Lävatein, Jeweled Pagoda of Bishamonten, Yin-Yang Orbs, Infinite Knives, Roukanken, Hakurouken, Hisou's Sword, Fan, Umbrella, Trumpets, Keyboards, Violins, Biwas, Kotos, Taiko Drums, Remorse Rod, Shinigami's Scythe, Reisen's Gun thingy, Insanity Rod, Miracle Mallet, Bloodthirsty Yin-Yang Orbs, Tangu's Camera, Substitute Jizo, Cursed Decoy Doll, Four-Foot Magic Bomb, Ghastly Send-Off Lantern, Nimble Fabric, Bow and Arrows, All of Eirin's Enhanced Shady Drugs Intelligence: Even Omniscient Characters are stupid compared to her Weaknesses: As all the Touhou characters, she underestimates her opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: See Powers and Abilities Others Notable Victories: ''' TOAA, The Law of Identity, Kami Tenchi, Azathoth, The Writer, The Creator, Divine Presence, and the Undoubtedly First, all at once (Poor of them, they couldn't handle that much power, it was a stomp) All of fiction All of non-fiction All of the Memeverse '''Notable Losses: ZUN Inconclusive Matches: Category:Touhou Project Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fusions Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Soloer of EVERYTHING Category:Strongest Person, Objdct, Everything on this wiki, out of this wiki, all of ficiton, reality, real real lifr, everything. Category:Best Touhou Character Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Tier -∞ Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Beyond Tiers Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Beyond Dimensional and Spacial Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier